Rocky Love
by Xlovely-dovey-originalX
Summary: First chapter:something to do with Mikans butt,something to do with Natsume's leg,something to do with Mikan being my Mikan,something to do with Natsume blowing on Mikans face.it's not wat your thinking,dont judge a book by its cover or summery,really,don


**-.-**

**Rocky Love**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else.**

**Chapter 1: The Move**

"Wow, this is sick dude!" Mikan Sakura exclaimed as the she saw her room. She has just moved in from her old school for getting into too much trouble causing her to get expelled. Hey, it wasn't

her fault that Jack slapped her butt for the second time that day, so she had to teach him a lesson about not messing with Mikan Sakura, it just doesn't flow that way when it came to her and

everyone should know that by now. She looked around amazed and realized that her room was beyond better than her old room, it was wide enough for two people to live in! Okay, that was an

exaggeration but it was bigger than her old room.

The window was wide and directly to its side was the queen sized bed. The blanket on the bed was her favorite colors combined, red and black, and the two pair of pillows next to one another

were maroon and black. Then she looked at the carpet, it was completely black and fluffy and there was a red flower drawn in the middle of it. She took off her shoes and started sliding on the

fluffy carpet. She dropped her back pack and jumped on her bed with a smile. She laid on it and started looking at the walls.

The color of the wall didn't really have a name; all you need to know that it is a dark color. "Wow…" she said again and yawned. She looked at her fancy alarm clock on the desk next to the bed. It

read exactly 8:00 P.M. She yawned again and drifted off to sleep.

***************

**Beeb Beeb Beeb!!!**

**Ba-dump! Gahh!**

"Ouch! Shit! Where is the freaking snooze button?!" She groped for the snooze button but failed since she fell flat on her face. Finally she gave up and looked for the switch to turn on the light.

She untangled herself and limped her way to a wall. Then she started making her way to the switch button even though she didn't know where it was in this dark, but it has to be somewhere on

the wall doesn't it? While all this was going on with her, the alarm clock was still going at it.

**.Click.**

"Ah! Sweet, sweet light, I could just give you a kiss right now." She sighed happily, then she dashed to the desk and slammed the alarm clock shut. She wiped her forehead dramatically, "Hhhh!

Peace at last." She then made her way to her closet to get her towels while rubbing her delicate sore hand.

After she found a silky white towel, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. She opened the door cautiously and looked inside the marvelous bathroom. "Let's get this over with…" she

whispered to herself. When she finally got out with the towel wrapped around her petite figure, she saw that she only had an hour more to get read. "oh for the love of-"

She quickly changed into her uniform which was a small size mind you, so it was kind of tight, she just rolled her eyes and didn't care. She wore her black underwear after wearing her skirt, she's

just like that, she has to always wear her skirt first and see which underwear matches with it, call her weird and she won't care.

Anyways, she quickly put her brunette silky hair into a messy bun with a black hair band and put a polka dotted red and black bandana on her slim and soft thigh. All in all, she looked hot. She

quickly grabbed her black back back and ran out the door to her class.

***********

Mikan was panting by the time she got there, and right on cue, the bell rang. "Oh my damn…" she muttered and entered the classroom timidly. The kids were making their way to their seats and

others were giving a quite 'see you after class and hurrying to their own seats. Mikan took this as an opportunity and quickly made her way to the teacher she recognized as Mr. Narumi and gave

him her schedule and she was about to escape to a seat but the hyper teacher just had to ruin it.

"Oh, good morning Mikan! I see you have me for the first period." The oblivious teacher said smiling at her innocently. She stopped in her track, and so did the other kids she noticed, _damn you, _

_Narumi!_ She thought as she turned around and gave him the best smile possible. "What up, teach- nice seeing you again, can I go to my seat now?" she asked through her forced smile. "Oh, of

course, just go to an empty seat." He said through his _real_ smile. As she walked to the back of the room, the class started murmuring about the new student.

"_What up with the bandana?"_

"_Is that her natural hair color?"_

"_Mhmm, she's hot"_

"_No, I bet she died her hair like that." _

And etc, etc, Mikan just rolled her eyes and ignoring the stares she sat in an empty chair way in the back next to a guy sleeping with his arms crossed on the desk and his head laying on it. He

looked like he really was sleeping. She looked at his figure and he gave a dangerous vibe, his raven hair was covering his whole face and his arms we pale white and muscled. His breathing was

even and every time his back slowly went up and down his raven hair seemed to move too. "Hottnesssss" Mikan mumbled shamelessly.

**Natsume**

A certain raven haired guy was not sleeping since she woke him up when she sat next to him. The only thing he could see as she sat down was her silky smooth leg and the polka dotted bandana.

After a moment of silence he kind of felt like she was watching him and for some odd reason he felt self- conscious. So since he couldn't move his head up due to his laziness he kept on staring at

her smooth legs, the only thing he could see. Finally she murmured "hotness" under her breath and he mentally and physically smirked. He moved his head up to look at her and saw her brown

eyes widen more and he smirked wider.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mikan**

'Damn, got caught!' She thought. She looked right back at him silently. His red eyes gazed at her for a moment and then he spoke. "Hey" he mumbled too tired to say it louder. She was surprised

at the serenity of his voice; it was so calm that you wanted too…touch it or something. She pulled her self back together and replied with a, "'sup" no more enthusiastic than he was. They looked

at each other once more, almost testing each other. The sun was shining brightly and since they were right beside the window, the sun was on Natsumes face.

He lazily put down his left hand and rested it on his lap while the other hand still supported his head on the desk. She noticed he was still looking at her. "What, do I got something on my face?"

Asked the confused Mikan as she touched her face to see if she indeed has something on it. Natsume chuckled throaty. "So you're the new kid, huh." He stated rather than asked. "Yeppers" she

replied with boredom.

They weren't even paying attention, but the kids seem to be working on an assignment given to them. 'Huh?' She looked up at the board and there was a bunch of English questions on there.

"Holy guacamole…what the _hell_ is all that on the board??" she cursed silently only for Natsume to hear. "Uh, problems waiting to be solved I guess" he replied with his usual serene voice and

rolled his eyes.

Mikan stared at him and rolled her eyes back. "No, really? I thought they were a bunch of flowers to be smelled." She replied. Natsume looked back at her and shook his head a little and smirked,

"that was the lamest retort I ever heard." He arrogantly replied. She scoffed "Shut up. Can I copy you please?" she asked hopefully. "What makes you think I'mma do the work?" he asked with a

poker face.

"I don't know, you just seem smart…help mee" she asked again, she saw his eyes look to the bored and then at her face again, weirdo. "Don't you wanna learn or something, if you can't answer

those easy questions, then you'll defiantly flunk this class." He asked thinking she was a dummy for not knowing the problems. "Nope, see, I'm going to open up my own store when I get out of

high school so I don't really care if I flunk." She replied confidently. He looked at her doubtfully, "Don't your parents care?" he asked her arching his eyebrow a little.

"well, they're both dead so they probably don't care, and I take care of myself, I do what I want when I want, its all good as long as it's healthy." She smiled, still confident and oblivious to the fact

that she should be sadder about her parents.

"Whatever, just copy this and wake me when you finish up" he whispered and returned to his previous position except this time his face was facing her. She looked at the paper and hastily took

out her own paper as well then she realized she forgot her pen and pencil in her room, 'damn it!' she thought. She looked around hoping to find a solution to her problem, but to her dismay,

everyone was too into their work to notice her. She looked at her partner and saw a black pen sticking out of his left trouser pocket. She slowly reached for it and slowly pulled the pen out.

She started copying his work and it seemed pretty easy. She finished before everyone, but that should be obvious since she was copying. After she finished copying she looked at her partner

again and smiled evilly to herself; he wanted her to wake him up right? Why not make it more interesting.

She looked at her classmates quickly and cheerfully found that her teacher was engrossed with his works and so were his dear students. She looked back to her partner and pulled her face closer

to his face. They were two inches apart and with his eyes still closed Natsume blew on her face. Mikan didn't expect this but she didn't even flinch.

"Were you about to kiss me, polka dots?" He asked smirking. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath tickle her nose, his mouth smelled of mint and something sweet. She smirked back,

"why, you want me to?" she retorted not even moving from her place. "Oooh, do I? Do I really wanna kiss you polka?" He asked her smoothly, also persistent.

She moved her face closer to him and he raised his eyebrows. She was only an inch from his lips and he really thought she was going to kiss him but instead she moved her lips to the side and

kissed him lightly on his cheek. His heart fell and he seemed kind of disappointed. "You'll have to work your way up there, Hyuuga." She proudly commented. "As hot as you are looking right now

with you head like that, I won't give in that easily" and with that she gave him a smirk of her own.

"Hn your evil…" he stated the obvious while still looking at her lips. She smiled, "deal with it my friend, that is part of my root and I will neverrr leave its rightful place." She informed him smugly.

"Whaaatever brat" he replied lazily. "Okay class, attention, you should all be done with you assignments by now so please stack them in a neat pile on my desk, don't forget to put your name on

it." announced merrily clasping his hands together with a smile.

Some kids started grumbling about not being finished and Mikan looked at Natsume looking bewildered, "can you believe them?" she mouthed to him. Natsume rolled his eyes and mouthed back,

"Turn in my work too polka." She got his paper and her own and walked to the front of the class. She put their work on there noticed that Natsumes work was on top of hers and they are going to

compare them and see that one of them cheated and it wouldn't be that hard to figure out who cheated. She finally decided to put his work all the way under and her work on top. She smiled to

herself knowingly.

She went back to her seat and noticed Natsume was finally sitting straight in his seat but his leg was on the desk. She swiftly sat down next to him and immediately started staring at his flaw less

leg. Her gaze on his leg started making him feel uncomfortable. "What's the deal polka, fell in love with my leg?" he asked her playfully. "haha, shut up, can I write something on your leg, pretty

please?" she pleaded, there needed to be something on that flawless leg of his.

"What are you going to write on there?" he asked while raising his eyebrows. She raised her eyebrow up and down playfully, "my name with a heart on it" she replied with a sly smile on her face.

Natsume looked at her like she was crazy and stared back at his leg. _Was this girl going mad??_ "pht, whatever, I really don't care." He gestured for her to go on with his eyebrows. She eagerly took

his pen from the desk and wrote _**MIKAN3**_ on the side of his calf. Natsume shook his head playfully, "you are so lame polka."

**RINGGGGGG!**

"We should get going." Mikan said putting her stuff back in her back pack. Natsume gave her a look, "uh, we?" he asked her. "Yeah, we. Who do you got next?" she asked. "I got Japanese class

next, what do you got?" He replied.

"Oh damn it, I got art next." She sadly complained, the only person she knew and he had a different class. "It's all good, I think I got you in math, meet you in the back of the class?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, whatevs." She replied depressed. And with that they went to their different destinations. Mikan with her bandana glowing, and Natsume with Mikans name on his leg glowing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter End

**R&R constructive criticism, comments, hellos, whatevers- I just gotta know you're there and we can start on the next chappy. I encourage criticisms because I want to get better. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
